hellboyfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Guillermo del Toro
Guillermo del Toro Gómez, född 9 oktober 1964 i Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexiko, är en Oscar-nominerad mexikansk filmregissör, manusförfattare och filmproducent. Han är en av de tre filmregissörer som kallas "tre amigos" (en: The Three Amigos, sp: Cineastas, Trío de Amigos) där de andra två är Alfonso Cuarón och Alejandro González Iñárritu. Biografi Redan i ung ålder väcktes del Toros intresse för film och han fick tidigt lära sig om makeup och effekter från filmarbetaren Dick Smith (som till exempel arbetat på Exorcisten, Gudfadern II och Deer Hunter) och innan han fyllt 20 spelade han in sina egna kortfilmer. I ungefär tio års tid arbetade han som makeup-ansvarig och under det tidiga 80-talet startade han sitt eget företag för makeup; Necropia. Vid 21 års ålder producerade han sin första film; Dona Herlina and Her Son. Under det senare 80-talet producerade och regisserade han även olika mexikanska TV-program samt undervisade i film. 1992 kom hans första genombrott när han genom sin film Cronos vann flera prestigefyllda priser i Mexiko. Fem år senare fick han regissera sin första Hollywoodfilm, Mimic som hade den Oscarsvinnande Mira Sorvino i huvudrollen. Efter detta återvände han till Mexiko och startade sitt eget produktionsbolag ”The Tequila Gang”. 2001 kom hans nästa film, The Devils Backbone, som blev väl mottagen och gav honom möjlighet att regissera sin nästa Hollywoodfilm, Blade II (2002). Han följde upp Blade II med ytterligare en serietidningsfilm två år senare då han gjorde Hellboy. 2006 kom filmen som möjligen gjort honom mest känd, Pans Labyrint och som kom att bli belönad med tre Oscarsstatyetter och blev den mest inkomstbringande spanska filmen i USA någonsin. 2008 gjorde han uppföljaren till Hellboy, Hellboy II: The Golden Army och han är nu planerad att regissera filmatiseringen av Bilbo tillsammans med producenten Peter Jackson. Han har samtidigt producerat flera av sina egna filmer samt stått som producent på till exempel den spanska skräckfilmen The Orphanage som kom 2007/2008. Under 2008 grundade han även ett nytt produktionsbolag, Cha Cha Cha, med sina vänner Alfonso Cuaron (C''hildren of Men, Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban'') och Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu (21 gram, Babel). Yrkesliv Författarskap ”De senaste åren har jag kommit att tro att om man ser till deras ursprung, så är skräckberättelser och sagor två sidor av samma mynt.” Detta uttalande av del Toro är ganska sammanfattande för en filmskapare vars auteurskaps röda tråd handlar om att många av filmerna kan ses som sagor fast för vuxna och han har själv sagt i en intervju att detta är en genre som han tycker om. Andra återkommande teman man ser är religion, barn, insekter och skräck. Mycket av detta härstammar från hans barndom och hans uppväxt med en starkt troende katolsk mormor. Han har själv sagt att hans barndom var hemsk och att han ibland tvingades gå till skolan med upp-och-nervända kapsyler i skorna för att späka fötterna och att hans mormor även försökte utföra exorcism på honom. Hans otrevliga uppväxt, som han menar är det värsta kapitlet i hans liv, gör att han bäst kan relatera till skräck sett ur ett barns ögon, vilket kan förklara hans fokus på barn i The Devils Backbone och Pans Labyrint samt hans intresse av att producera en film som Barnhemmet. Anledningen till att insekter ofta figurerar (till exempel de spökskräckor som blir till älvor i Pans Labyrint) är att del Toro tycker att de är perfekta skapelser och att just deras effektivitet och målmedvetenhet är en av anledningarna till att vi hatar och skräms av dem. Deras utseende och beteende gör dem också väldigt tacksamma att ha med som effektfulla inslag i filmer. Berättande Guillermo del Toros fascination för sagor och fabler kommer ur en djup respekt för mediet, han har bland annat sagt att sagan och fabeln är de viktigaste kommunikationssätten och att de är den ”högsta” formen av historieberättning, allt annat är bara ”skvaller”. Detta märks tydligt av handlingen i hans filmer; övernaturliga väsen, magiska kungariken, vampyrer i olika former, monsterkackerlackor och hober är bara några av alla de saker som finns eller snart kommer att finnas med i hans verk. Sagorna och fablerna blandas med en önskan av att mixa olika genrer, vilket han ger prov på i till exempel Pans Labyrint, där man som åskådare kan se en blandning av skräckfilm, fantasy, drama och krigsdrama. Det lyser även igenom en önskan av att utforska den tidigare nämnda mystiken och frågeställningar kring den; i Pans Labyrint ställs vi inför frågan om det underjordiska kungariket verkligen existerar, i Cronos ställs vi inför en nyskapande syn på vampyrfilmer, i Hellboy II är ett krig på väg att starta mellan varelser ur sagans värld och människorna men trots att det är en alvprins som är antagonisten och vill starta kriget utvecklar vi en sympati för honom i och med att vi inser att allting inte är svart eller vitt. Ramberättelsen och frågeställningen från The Devils Backbone ger även den ett väldigt bra exempel på vad man som åskådare måste fundera på ”What is a ghost? A tragedy condemned to repeat itself time and again? An instant of pain, perhaps. Something dead which still seems to be alive. An emotion suspended in time. Like a blurred photograf. Like an insect trapped in ember”. Visuell stil Del Toros intresse av, och bakgrund i, olika effekter och makeup syns väl i hans verk. I många av filmerna ser man en blandning av CGI, makeup och användningen av ”dockor”. Hans visuella stil kan ses i alla hans filmer (om än i olika grader), detta trots att han med sin förkärlek för många olika genrer gjort alltifrån skräckfilm till action. Även olika karaktärer och monsters stil påminner om varandra mellan de olika filmerna, till exempel ser man klara stilistiska likheter mellan dödsängeln i Hellboy II och Pan i Pans Labyrint. Del Toro har själv sagt att han alltid har varit fascinerad av monster och tagit mycket inspiration i sin design av dem från olika konstnärer som till exempel de ”mörkare” tavlorna av spanska konstnären Francisco Goya. Alla hans senaste filmer har haft ett högt produktionsvärde och haft en rik visuell stil med mycket detaljer och stort fokus på ljussättning, olika färgteman i olika scener och levande miljöer. Filmografi (urval) * 2011 Bilbo – En hobbits äventyr (regi och manus) * 2008 Hellboy: The Golden Army (regi och manus) * 2007 Barnhemmet (produktion) * 2006 Pans labyrint (regi, manus och produktion) * 2004 Hellboy (regi och manus) * 2002 Blade II * 2001 The Devil's Backbone (regi och manus) * 1997 Mimic (regi och manus) * 1993 Cronos (regi och manus) * 1987 Geometria (regi och manus) * 1985 Doña Lupe (regi, manus och produktion) Externa länkar * Guillermo del Toro på Internet Movie Database Källor en:Guillermo del Toro Kategori:Personer